1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to scenting devices and more particularly pertains to a new register scenting system for scenting a building with a scenting material positioned within registers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of scenting devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, scenting devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,368,822; 5,141,707; 5,240,487; 4,903,584; 3,443,906; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 288,713.
In these respects, the register scenting system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of scenting a building with a scenting material positioned within registers.